


A Shared Weapon

by Stariceling



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: They both fight using information. Momoi loves seeing the moment when her girlfriend learns something new.





	A Shared Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Round 4 prompt:  
> “Get me that sword. I’m going to kill him.” -Araki
> 
> Because the world needs more cute girlfriends defending each other.

They both fight with information, the sharpest and most perfectly targeted weapon of all.

Momoi is a completionist. She can ferret important details from every unguarded crack, spin them together, and read the future from the patterns. Riko has a different skill. She looks at people head-on and reads what she wants to know from the way they carry themselves. (Momoi’s sources said it’s all physical, but Momoi has seen her send her boys in for the kill when she spots someone weakened by their insecurities just as expertly as targeting an overworked body.)

When Momoi is faced with too much evidence to deny her own crush she gathers everything, every scrap every word every whisper about the rival she can’t stop thinking about. When she goes to see Riko she goes prepared. She knows how rejection would look and sound and how it will feel.

Riko starts to say, “He’s not-” and then looks at her properly and simply says, “Oh,” and Momoi doesn’t know if she loves this girl because she’s perfect or in spite of it.

She doesn’t taste rejection. Not then and not for any of the mistakes she makes after.

They both make mistakes, a frantic little flurry of them, together. It’s difficult for Momoi to limit the amount of advance planning she can do, but she dearly loves the things she can only learn by experience.

Riko hates having her hair played with. She gets tense spots between her shoulder blades when she worries. She loves back rubs as much as any cat. Her first kiss after they’ve been apart is always surprisingly shy, and she doesn’t appreciate it if Momoi giggles about this.

Momoi greedily takes in every scrap of information she can and holds them close to her heart. Some things no one else is allowed to know. Some things even Riko didn’t know before they came up.

Some things, of course, are glaringly obvious. Like her anger towards boys who think they can say things like, “It’s a trap. You’re gonna get stuck with the ugly friend.” Like they think they can’t be heard.

“Like the ‘ugly friend’ wants anything to do with him,” Riko says. Yet she’s positioned to guard Momoi from unwanted attention. Momoi finds it strange and sweet that she does that. She even reacts to things that simply don’t register with Momoi anymore.

Then Riko looks around at the group and Momoi can sense how she studies the boy being egged on by his friends even if she can’t see Riko’s scanning eyes. When she’s done her smile is even more dangerous than when she was simply angry.

“What’s wrong with him?” Momoi asks. She doesn’t have any advance information, and she doesn’t see what Riko has spotted, either. “He has no upper body strength? Or does he have a really tiny-”

“How would I know that?!”

Momoi hugs Riko back against her chest. They fight using the same weapons, so Riko can’t hide it from her. She has _armed_ herself with something.

Momoi does understand why Riko makes a point to protect her. She feels the same when anyone disrespects her cute girlfriend, after all.

“Tell me,” Momoi demands. “I’m going to kill him for you.”


End file.
